


Broken Halo

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [108]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, darkpoetry, poems - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poems, Poetry, thedarkemopoems - Freeform, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform, thedarkemotionalpoems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poemI feel wonderful to have return to the world of writing. I honestly thought I didn't still have my style of writing poems and it went away. Until later last year, I discovered by English American Literature I still got it. The dark element style of my writing and the emotions to pull the strings.I may either write a poem or a short story about it. Who knows. Maybe both ^^
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	Broken Halo

Broken Halo  
A around circle 

That shows

Your one

Of them

The good people 

Light of goodness 

Shines out 

Evil away 

Good guys 

Main heroes 

Fight evil

Defend those 

Away of harm 

Keep it safe 

Peaceful 

No danger 

Everything is safe 

This place 

Will keep 

Everyone at ease 

As long they 

Have the glowing 

Halos 

The angels of light 

I wasn’t 

One of them 

Just a broken 

Human being 

Looking through 

My light 

Trying to chase it 

Gain it back 

But moves 

Away from me 

Escapes 

Because I don’t have 

A complete 

Halo 

Mine is broken 

In half 

Black wings 

Neither are light 

I don’t belong 

Anywhere 

Not even here 

The world of light 

They don’t allow 

Broken Angels 

With shatter wings and halo

I’m the only broken Angel 

Without an incomplete halo 

I have a 

Broken Halo


End file.
